Happiest Place on Earth
by NCIStwin1
Summary: The team take a trip to the Happiest Place on Earth. You ask what that is? Why Disney World of course! Contains MAJOR TIVA and a little McAbby. Will be 9 chapters.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! This is sequel to Survival of the Fittest by you don't have tio read that before you read this, all you have to know is that the team had to spend a few days in a woods and Ziva sprained her ankle and has a vacation for having to do that, Vance sent them on vacation to Disney World (the park in Orlando, Florida).**

Everybody was at the airport except Tony and Ziva, probably because of Tony. It was seven o' clock and their flight was leaving at seven thirty.

"Where are they? They're going to miss the flight. How are they going to make it through security!? Only they would miss a flight to Disney!" said Abby getting nervous for her friends. She then proceeded to pull out her phone and call Ziva's cell.

"_David" _answered her phone

"Where are you!?" Abby half asked and half accused.

"_We are having trouble getting through security. Hey! Why can't I bring my gun, I have a license!"_ Ziva was yelling at the security guard for telling her that guns aren't allowed on airplanes.

"Get here as fast as you can, alright?" Abby asked but was met with a dial tone. She put her phone away and told Gibbs and McGee what she found out. Gibbs just smirked and McGee laughed.

"That would be Ziva trying to bring a gun on an airplane." Gibbs said.

Five minutes later and twenty minutes until their flight left, Tony and Ziva finally showed up. Surprisingly, she still had her gun in the holster by her waist. When she saw the confused looks she was getting from Abby, Gibbs, and McGee, she went on to explain that since she did have a permit, they would allow her to go on with one of her guns and confiscate the other two guns and the three knifes.

Gibbs started laughing at her. "What is so funny, Gibbs?" Ziva asked him.

"I wasn't able to bring my gun or knife in, you really must have argued for it."

"Oh, she was." said Tony butting in on the conversation.

"I guess, but I broke rule nine." Ziva said.

"Everybody broke rule nine Zee-vah." said Tony.

FLIGHT 613 FROM DC TO ORLANDO NOW BOARDING the loud speaker blared. Abby started jumping around and dragging the team to the check-in line so that they could get on the plane.

"Abby, calm down. We can't leave until everybody is on the plane." said McGee.

"I know. I just really want to get there."

A half hour later, their flight was taking off. To their astonishment, they were the only people in the first class part of the plane. Tony and Ziva had seats next to each other with Abby and McGee across the aisle. Gibbs was sitting in front of them.

Abby and McGee where talking and Gibbs looked like he was sleeping, but one could never be sure, and Tony and Ziva were watching a movie on her laptop.

When they finished the movie, there was still about another hour until they touched down. Abby and McGee were still adamantly talking, well Abby was doing most of the talking. Gibbs was now reading some book. Ziva put her laptop away and pulled out her ipod. Tony hadn't brought one so she shared hers with him.

Tony started laughing uncontrollably. Some of the songs on the ipod were so not Zivish that he had a hard time believing that it was hers. Most of the songs on it were country. Ziva got made at him for laughing at her that she punched him and unplugged the ipod from the ear buds. Tony was still laughing to hard that he didn't notice when she pulled out another ipod and plugged that one in.

"What is this crap?" he asked when he noticed the change in music.

"This is Hebrew rap. You laughed at me, now this is what you get to listen to." she pulled out the ipod with the country music and started to listen to that one while Tony was looking at her song list to see if there was anything that he recognize. After about a minute he turned it off and settled on just sitting in his seat.

The flight attendant came on the loud speaker and told everybody to put the electronics away because they were going to be landing in ten minutes.

The landing was a little bumpy but mostly smooth. The team rushed to get their carry-ons from the overhead compartment before everybody from the back of the plane started trying to get out.

They all met at the baggage claim area and grabbed their bags. They followed the signs to where they were supposed to get a shuttle to their hotel. They got this really nice bus all to themselves that took the directly to their hotel.

When they got out of the bus and looked around, they were amazed. They were staying at the Disney Coronado Springs Resort hotel. It had this Mexican Aztec theme with a huge lake in the middle of the hotel. It was so big, that there where sections of the hotel encompassing this lake.

The team went to the front desk to check in. "Last name please." the lady at the front desk said.

"Gibbs"

"Ok, you have four other people traveling with you. The five of you have been booked for three suites. You can decided who sleep where when you see your room." she handed five room keys to them.

"Ok, we only have three rooms so, I know I'm going to regret this, but Abby and McGee get a room and Tony and Ziva get a room. I get my own. I suggest getting unpacked. We have a lot to do this week." ordered Gibbs. He got a lot of nods in response.

"How about we meet at the pool?" suggested Tony.

"Which one? There are three. Two lap pools and one with a water slide." said Ziva.

"How about the one closest to our rooms?" said McGee.

"Fine" they all agreed.

It took them ten minutes find their rooms on the sprawling campus of the hotel. They split up and went to their rooms saying to meet at the pool that was right next to their part of the hotel.

Tony and Ziva got into their room and started putting their luggage away. Ziva was done and sat on the one bed in the room they were sharing. She rubbed her ankle that was still sore from the fall out of the tree.

"Your ankle hurting you? We could just stay here and watch some TV or something if you want to rest it." said Tony trying to be helpful.

"No, its fine. I'll just take some advil for it." she replied. By this time, Tony had finished unpacking his things and had changed into his swim trunks.

They both walked out the door and headed for the pool. Gibbs was already there and they could see Abby and McGee coming down the stairs towards them.

"Alright, what do we want to do?" asked Gibbs.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS. Oh, btw, I have been to this hotel before, it is wicked awesome!! GOOGLE it to see a picture. Good luck Amanda with swimming!!! (I'm at her swim meet)**


	2. Downtown Disney and the Plan

**A/N: Yowdy! So this is chapter two, I kinda like it. It is also my longest chap ever!!! So please review. Also, thanks to jen-ncis-lover for being very supportive of this idea. I'll need your help with the fifth and seventh chaps. **

"Alright, what do we want to do?" asked Gibbs.

"How about we go to the water park, what's it called? Oh yeah! Blizzard Beach!" suggested Abby.

"Nah, we can do that latter. How about we go to Magic Kingdom?" put in Tony.

"We should go another day when we can spend the whole day there. We only have three hours until the parks close." said McGee.

"Why don't we go to Downtown Disney for a few hours?" added Ziva.

"Whatever, we're burning day light." said Gibbs.

"So it's settled. We are going to Downtown Disney. Go back to your rooms and change people. Meet back here in five minutes. Go go go!" yelled Abby running in the direction of hers and McGee's room. The rest of the team followed her lead and went back to their rooms.

"Abby can get really bossy." told Ziva to Tony on the way to their room. "What is Downtown Disney?" Ziva asked Tony confused.

"Well, its kinda like a huge outdoor mall. There are a bunch of store that you can walk around to. I didn't find it that interesting when I was there last. It is also the home of the world's largest Disney store and a Planet Hollywood restaurant in this big sphere." he stated almost proudly.

They finished changing and went to meet up with everybody else by the pool. Ziva was wearing a brown low-cut v-neck shirt with a olive green cami underneath with khaki shorts that showed off her carmel colored legs nicely. She was wearing comfortable flip flops.

Tony was wearing a dark blue polo shirt also with khaki shorts and sandals. McGee and Gibbs were dressed in the same fashion.

Abby was wearing a grey fitted t-shirt versus her usual black because of the heat. She was also wearing a black plaid mini skirt with her black platform shoes.

"Abby, why are you those shoes? You aren't seriously going to walk around in those all week are you?" asked Tony in concern for her feet.

"What do you expect me to wear? Orthopedic shoes?" said Abby pointedly.

The team arrived twenty minutes later at Downtown Disney. They were walking past the in-ground sprinklers that had several kids playing in them. Tony got an brilliant evil idea. Right when they were next to it, he went up next to Ziva and pushed her in. She screamed and everybody was looking at them. She was now soaking wet. She ran after Tony who smart enough to run away.

"We'll meet here in three hours!" Abby yelled after the disappearing agents. She then proceeded to pull McGee off in some direction leaving Gibbs alone. She then came back and started pulling Gibbs and McGee's arms behind her.

Ziva had caught up to Tony shortly after hearing Abby yell after them. She jumped on his back now soaking him with her wet clothes. After he stopped running, she jumped off. "Now what?" asked Ziva.

"How about we go shopping? We need to get you some mouse ears?" said Tony pulling her in the direction of a store.

"Why do I need mouse ears?" Ziva asked putting her hands over ears protecting them. Tony started laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

"You get a hat with plastic mouse ears on them and you wear it."

"Wont I look stupid walking around with mouse ears on?"

"That is part of the Disney experience." He dragged her into the shop where you can get personalized ears. He started grabbing ears and putting them on her head seeing what looks good on her. After a while, her found the perfect ears for her, Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" she asked skeptically.

"The movie you said you never heard of when we where looking for Aries. And they don't have any ninja ears." He took the ears off her head and went up to the lady at the cash register.

He walked back over to Ziva leaving the ears with the lady. "She is putting your name on them. Should be done in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Five minutes latter, Tony and Ziva were walking around Downtown Disney, Ziva wearing her new personalized ears.

Abby, McGee and Gibbs had went over to the Lego world. Abby had entered her and McGee in a Lego robot contest. Gibbs was standing off to the side watching his agent and forensic scientist kick butt against a bunch of other people.

They were given an hour to build a working robot out of Legos and a motor. Team NCIS, as Abby signed them up as, was the smallest team but the fastest. It only took them fifteen minutes to build a robot that would walk around and lift things. That was as sophisticated as they could get it with their limited amount of parts.

A hour latter, only one other group had finished and theirs could only walk a few steps before it fell over leaving Team NCIS as the clear winners. As their prize, they won a hundred dollar gift certificate to Planet Hollywood restaurant.

Abby called Tony's cell telling him and Ziva to meet them over at Planet Hollywood for dinner in ten minutes.

Ten minutes latter, Tony thought he was in Heaven. The whole restaurant was in a sphere and was dedicated to movies. As the hostess lead them to their table, Tony was going on and on about every movie he saw a prop he recognized, which was a lot.

Once they ordered their food, McGee, Ziva, and Tony all order the LA lasagna (deep fried lasanga), Abby ordered a salad, and Gibbs ordered a steak, they all left the table to explore the restaurant and gift shop. Tony and Ziva had went up to the top level to see what was up there and Abby and McGee had went to the gift shop. Gibbs stayed at the table.

Their food came and Gibbs rounded up his team. He was very surprised that he didn't find the two couples making out in a corner. They all ate their food. It was delicious.

After they finished eating, they started making plans for the rest of the week. They ended up deciding that tomorrow (Monday) they would get up and go to Magic Kingdom for when it opens and spend the whole day there. On Tuesday, they would go to Epcot and eat lunch at the Israeli restaurant in the worlds part of the park. Then on Wednesday, they are going to go to Animal Kingdom and spend the day there. On Thursday, they are going to go to Disney's Hollywood Studios, previously called MGM. Then on the last day there, they are going to go to Blizzard Beach and Typhoon Lagoon, the two water parks.

After they left Downtown Disney, they went back to the hotel and changed into their swimsuit. They all met at the big pool with the water slide. They were swimming until nine thirty when they all went back to their rooms to go to bed because they were going to have a long week and are going to need all of the energy they can get.

Ziva was snuggled in Tony's arms and Abby was snuggled McGee's. They all fell asleep that way.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW and also give any ideas you have!**


	3. Magic Kingdom

**A/N: A second chap in a day!!!!! Wow, but don't get to hopeful that it will happen again. Thanks to the people that review already for chap 2, especially jen-ncis-lover!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Dear Santa,**

**For Christmas I would like NCIS.**

**Emily**

**More proof Santa doesn't exist, that's what I asked for last year.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh! What time is it?" asked a very groggy Tony barely awake.

"Six thirty" replied a very awake Ziva who had already had her morning run and was getting ready to get in the shower. "Get up. We have to leave by seven thirty. Get up and get ready. I'm taking my shower now and no that is not an offer."

"I wasn't even going to ask." replied Tony already getting out of bed.

An hour later, Tony and Ziva were outside with Gibbs waiting for McGee and Abby. Five minutes later they arrived. They took the Disney transit system to the gates of Magic Kingdom. It was seven forty, on the way here, they heard that the opening ceremony started at exactly seven forty eight. Abby was the one that asked why seven forty eight but no answer came.

Eight minutes later, the four agents and Abby where at the front of the line when the Walt Disney railroad brought a train with all of the classic Disney characters. After their small performance that gates were opened. It was decided earlier that they were going to hurry over to the Dumbo ride since that always had the longest ride at any other time of the day.

They ended up being the sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth in line. But they were still able to get on the first ride of the day. Ziva and Tony took one Dumbo, Abby and McGee too another, and Gibbs took another one. After they finished that, Ziva said, "That was really boring. Is there anything faster here?"

"Is there anything faster here she asks. Of coarse there is." Tony said. "We're going on Space Mountain." Everybody started following Tony in the direction of Space Mountain.

"What is it?" asked Ziva

"Its this huge roller coaster in this building that is pitch black. Its totally awesome!" said Abby. They had got there and were now waiting in line.

They had about a fifteen minute wait so Tony pulled out a map he had gotten from the hotel. "So we have to go on Buzz Lightyear, childish but fun, go on Splash Mountain, a log ride, Pirate of the Caribbean, to go with Zee's hat, go on Haunted Mansion, a classic, go on It's a Small World, for the pure annoyingness and so Ziva can sing it in every language, go on Mad Tea Party, to see if McGoo will barf, go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, because it is a roller coaster, and if there is anything else.

"So we'll go Buzz Lightyear, Mad Tea Party, Small World, Haunted Mansion, Big Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain, and Pirates of the Caribbean. We can work on one side of the park and work our way to the other and if there is anything else we want to go on we can go on it." finally finished Tony. By the time they had finished that, they had reached the front of the line and were about to board their spaceships. Ziva was in front with Tony behind her followed by Gibbs, then Abby, and McGee at the end. It started with a jolt and they started going at high speeds in the dark. They could all hear Abby screaming and a very high pitch scream coming for McGee as well.

When they got off, Ziva and Tony were smiling and laughing but McGee wasn't looking to good. A second latter, he took off running towards a trash can. A few minutes latter he came back looking a little better. "I don't think I'm going on any more fast rides." he said.

They walked across to the Buzz Lightyear game. "What are you supposed to do?" asked Ziva.

"You want to shoot the targets with the gun." replied Tony.

"Finally, a game with guns."

"This is only our third ride. And don't gat any ideas, these are highly sophisticated plastic laser guns."

"Sophisticated, huh?" said Ziva as they got in their cars. When the car started moving, Ziva started shooting like crazy.

When they got off the ride, Ziva had the high score with Gibbs in a close second, Tony was in third, McGee was in fourth and Abby was way behind in last.

They left the build and started following Tony with his map. He lead them to Mad Tea Party. It's the ride where you sit in tea cups and spin them around. Tony and Ziva ended up being the only one going on. They were by far the fastest teacup when they where on. They ride finished and a very dizzy Tony and Ziva walked off. By now it was nine thirty.

They were heading over to It's a Small World when Abby wanted to go on the Lion King ride. She, McGee and Gibbs went to get in a very long line for that when Ziva and Tony went to get in a shorter line for Small World. After standing in line for a half hour, they got in the boat for their ride.

The boat started bringing them to different countries and Ziva sang along with very single one of them. Towards the end of the ride, there was a big back up. They were sitting there for almost a half hour before they got to the dock to get off. The rest of the team was waiting outside for them.

"Do you know why the ride was backed up?" Tony asked them.,

"I heard someone say that someone dropped their video camera in the water and they had to send people into the water to look for it." said Abby. By now it was eleven o'clock.

"How about we go to the Haunted Mansion then we can eat at the Columbian Harbor House." said Tony.

"Yeah" they all agreed. They walked over to the mansion. It had a very small line, so they only had to wait in line for five minutes. They sat with their respective partners on the ride. They could hear other people screaming. Nobody on Team Gibbs even screamed once on the ride. They all walked off kind of disappointed.

"What's wrong? Not scary enough for you?" asked one of the helpers at the end of the ride.

"Not compared to what we see for work." replied Gibbs.

"What do you do for a living?" the same guy asked.

"We're federal agents at NCIS. We investigate murders."

"Ok, can see why that wasn't very scary for you."

They left and started heading for the restaurant. They all ordered and sat down at a table. In between eating their food, they decided that they where going to go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad then see the parade and then go on the other rides and finish in time to see the fireworks. They finished up their food and started heading to the rollercoaster. Then they heard Abby start screaming.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod!! It's Mickey Mouse!!" she saw the mouse imposter signing autographs for little kids. "I need his autograph!" she said pulling everybody over to get in line.

"Abby, you do realize that that is not the real Mickey Mouse. Its just some guy in a sweaty costume lying to little kids." said Tony.

"When you put it that way, I still need his autograph." Five minutes latter, the whole team was squeezed into a picture with a mouse imposter.

They then got in line for Big Thunder Mountain. It was a really long line so they had to wait over an hour to get on the ride. They got off and a really enjoyed it but McGee. They got spots for the parade that was going to start in a half hour at two o'clock.

Tony and Ziva went to find a snack before the parade started. They came back ten minutes latter with frozen lemonade for everyone, charged to the room. They all watched the parade happily.

Afterwards, they got in line for Splash Mountain and after thirty minutes of standing in line, they got in their log. Ziva wasn't very sure when the ride started because all there was were stupid singing animals. It wasn't until the very end that she got why everybody on the team wanted to go on this ride. She was not expecting the large drop at the end that she screamed. Tony was so shocked that his ninja screamed that he didn't notice that the ride was over or that he was soaked.

Tony and Ziva had been in the way front so they were the wettest of the team. They walked over to Pirates of the Caribbean. When Tony made a bet. "I bet Ziva, that by the end of this ride you will want to see the movie, and if you do, you have to get one of those hair wraps with the string and the beads."

"And if I win?"

"Um…how about I have to go on the Tower of Terror at Hollywood Studios."

"Deal" Ziva said walking to get in line.

"Tony, I thought you love that ride?" asked Abby.

"I do." Abby started giggling a Tony's plan.

They got on the ride a were all starting to enjoy it until the cannons on the pirate ship start going off. Ziva visibly jumped, they actually scared her, or that's what Tony first thought. They she started smiling wider and wider.

When they got off the ride, Tony was going to ask her about it but she cut him off when he was going to start by saying, "Tony, you were right, now I really want to see that movie now. Aren't there three of them?"

"Um…Yeah, they are going to make a fourth one now, too. Wait… now you have to get a hair wrap. Hashanah!" he was going to make fun of her for a long time.

"Hey! If Ziva is getting one, I want one." said Abby.

They both went over to the both to get them done. Three hours latter, both girls had wraps in their hair. Abby's was black and red with a skull and cross bones bead on the bottom. Ziva's was brown, blue, and green with simple silver beads on the bottom. It took so long because they both have very long hair and the were a few people in line in front of them.

They all got in front of Cinderella's castle to see the fireworks. They lasted about and hour and were very beautiful. Every time a firework went off, Tony saw Ziva flinch. He also had to admit, they did kind of sound like bomb explosions. About half way through the display, Tony rapped an arm around Ziva and pulled her close to his chest, they stayed like that all the to the hotel.

When they got back, the all parted ways and went directly went to bed. They had had a long day.

**A/N: Most of the stuff in this story is true to when I went to Disney in march**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	4. Epcot and the Little Fish Movie

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I kinda lost my motivation to write for a while but it's back now. Thanks to everybody that reviewed for the last chapter. I've been helping my twin write her story called "Dysfunctional Childhood"**

**Anyone that reviews for this story and her story will get the next chapter dedicated to them! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Ziva woke up the next morning nice and early like she normally does but something was different. Tony's arm was wrapped around her waist and he was obviously still asleep. Ziva tried to move his arm from around her but he just proceeded to pull her closer to his chest. Ziva gave up trying to move him and settled for skipping her run to sleep in, though she would probably not fall asleep again. She snuggled back into Tony's chest and tried to fall asleep again.

Abby and McGee were in the same potion but neither of them was trying to get up to go for and early morning run.

Gibbs was getting up and heading to the cafeteria to get some coffee, how shocking. He would have much rather spent this vacation time in his basement working on his boat or spending time in Stillwater with his dad. Instead he had to spend it with two sets of lovebirds that were acting like children.

Tony and Ziva's alarm clock went off at 6:30 just like it did yesterday, but instead of just Tony complaining, Ziva was as well. "Do you think Abby would be mad if we just stayed at the hotel today? I'm so sore from all of the walking we did yesterday." Tony said crawling out of bed heading to the bathroom.

"Suck it up! We are not bailing on Abby. Yet ready, we said we would meet them outside in a half hour." Ziva said as she pulled out a turquoise low-cut short-sleeve- shirt and khaki shorts out of her suitcase.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony said as he walked out of the bathroom heading to his suitcase. He picked out a navy blue t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

They both got dressed and made their way to where they were going to meet Abby, McGee, and Gibbs.

"Where are we going today? Tell me it's someplace that doesn't include as much walking." Tony said complaining.

"We're going to Epcot. It's this really cool park that has all these restaurant and store from a bunch of different countries. And yes, we are going to be walking a lot." Abby said.

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at Epcot. They all checked their tickets and were now standing in front of the large silver ball. "You guys do what you want. Me and Ziva are going to spend the day together." Tony said. Before anyone could argue with him he was dragging Ziva behind him off in the of a store.

"What are we doing Tony?" Ziva asked as she followed him into the store he had dragged her to.

"We are going to put your spy skills to the test." Tony said as they stood waiting in line at a counter.

"Then why are we in this store?"

"We are doing the Kim Possible World Show Case thingy." Tony said as he talked to the lady behind the counter who gave him a cell phone. Tony started walking away from the counter with Ziva following him. "Have you ever heard of the show Kim Possible? Of course not, why would you have. Any how, this thing rings," he said pointing to the phone, "and it gives you a clue where to go to find the next clue and so on."

Ziva was about to say something but was cut off by the phone ringing. A cartoon dude gave them a clue where to go, and both Tony and Ziva agreed that they needed to go to the England part of the park.

Ziva felt like a child going around to different places in the park and asking people if they had a clue or something. She found the clues really easy to solve and her and Tony finished in only a half hour.

"That was so easy." Ziva said as they walked out of the build where they were returning the phone.

"It has to be so that kids can do it. Besides, it wasn't made for special agents to do." Tony said.

They saw Abby, McGee, and Gibbs walking around and went by them. "What have you guys been up to?" McGee asked.

"We did the Kim Possible phone thingy. What'd you guys do?" Tony asked.

"We went on the Nemo ride! It was awesome!" Abby said.

"They have a Finding Nemo ride? We have to go on that. That is like the best movie ever!" Ziva said highly out of character. "What?" She said when she noticed everybody was looking at her funny.

"You like Finding Nemo?" Tony asked smirking.

"Yes, so what? It has a good plot. Stop looking at me weird!" Ziva said defensively.

"Okay, fine. We'll go on that and then we'll meet you back here and do something together." Tony said following Ziva who had been smart and picked up a map.

"What? NO!" Ziva said as she lead Tony to the Nemo ride.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked walking next to her ever so casually putting his arm on her shoulder. He was surprised when she didn't pull away but instead lean into his embrace.

"They don't have an Israeli country thing here or what ever they call it." she said stated disappointedly.

"Yeah, I saw that when we walked in. Is there any other place you would want to eat since they don't have Israel?" Tony asked as they got in a very long line for they Finding Nemo ride.

"Um… I really like German and Italian." She said as they took another step forward in line.

"How about we go to the German Biergarten restaurant. If you really want Italian food you could always come over to my place and I could make you an authentic Italian meal."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" Ziva asked slyly.

"If you want to think of it that way, then sure. Now, what's with you and Finding Nemo?" Tony said getting back to and earlier conversation.

"Is it possible that I can like a cartoon movie?"

"It's possible, but not probable." They were almost and the front of the line and were about to board their 'submarine'.

"If I tell you something very private that I have never told any one, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ziva asked seriously.

"I would never think of it." Tony replied just as seriously.

"Would you believe me if I said that I wish my childhood was like what the little fish's was? I never had the dad that cared about me so much I purposely did things to get him off my back. I had to do bold things to get him to notice me and even then he didn't care about me." Ziva said in a barely audible tone.

Tony listened the whole time she was talking and instead of saying anything when she had finished, he pulled her to his side and hugged her. She hid her face in his shoulder until she could make sure the tires that were threatening to fall were under control.

When they finally were at the front of the ride, they got in their submarine. They rode the ride in silence. Ziva was tightly hugging Tony's side. She did enjoy the ride, but the conversation she had had before the ride had put a damper on her mood.

Tony had noticed her change in mood as well. He was going to make it his mission to make the rest of the vacation the best one she had ever had.

They got off the ride and walked back to where they were going to meet the rest of their group.

Between the five of them, they decided that they were going to go on Mission Space then were going to go to Germany to eat lunch.

The ride has you chose between the more intense Orange team or the less intense Yellow team. McGee decided that he didn't want to go on the ride because he had heard that people had died on the ride. Since you have to have teams of four, this worked perfectly.

Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Gibbs all decided that they would go on the Orange team because it had a shorter line. When they finally got into their 'rocket ship', they had to watch a movie they the simulation of a trip to Mars.

After the ride finished, Gibbs was regretting have several cups of coffee already that day. That was a lot to say coming from an experienced Marine. "Your so lucky you didn't go on that ride, McGee. You would have had to go back to the hotel and change your shirt because your breakfast would have been all over it. And you probably would have needed a new pair of pants to." Tony teased him.

"Cut it out DiNozzo." Gibbs said hitting him on the back of the head. "Let's go to lunch." he said walking towards Germany.

"I'm not that hungry any more, Gibbs." Ziva said not in any mood to eat after that experience. "They could use that ride as a new torture method!"

"You eat now and we may have time to go back to the hotel later this afternoon." Gibbs said as they walked into the restaurant.

They sat down at a table and their waitress came over for their drink orders. Everybody then left the table to go get their food from the buffet tables.

Ziva was the first one back and was the only one there when the waitress came back with their drinks. Ziva asked where she was from in German and the waitress was delighted to talk to her in her native tongue. When everybody else came back they where listening in on the two women's conversation trying to understand only a few words of it, After a while of chatting with Ziva, the waitress had to leave to wait other tables.

They finished eating lunch and were touring all of the countries. They walked through all eleven countries. Ziva purposely walked very quickly through Morocco because it brought back bad memories of a couples of years before. After they finished, they got in line of the ride Soaring.

The ride simulated a hang gliding ride over California. McGee opted to sit this ride out as well for fear of heights combined with motion sickness. Abby also skipped this ride saying her and McGee would go on a less boring ride trying to make McGee feel better of missing all of the rides.

After three hours of standing in line, they finally were boarding the hang glider. The ride actually left the ground and was hanging in front of an Imax screen. The three agents thought it was an okay ride but it was a little boring.

They met up with Abby and McGee at a snack bar near the Soaring ride. They all decided that they had gone on all of the rides they had wanted to go on and all vouched for going back to the hotel and hanging out by the pool.

When they made it back to the hotel, they all went to their rooms to change into their swim suites. They all met at the lap pool by their rooms. Ziva was wearing a brown bikini with teal flowers on it. Tony was wearing orange swim trunks with a green tropical design on them. Abby was wearing a plane black bikini with a bunch of mini silver skulls and cross bones scattered through out it. McGee was wearing plane green swim trunks with a plane grey NCIS t-shirt. Gibbs was wearing plane red swim trunks with a navy colored Marines shirt.

They decided to stay at the lap pool and not go to the pool with the hot tub and water slide because Tony pointed out that all of the families with kids would be there. Ziva ever so nicely pointed out that Tony would fit right in there then. Tony proceeded to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. Tony walked to the edge of the pool and threw her in.

Ziva screamed as the cold water hit her body. When she resurfaced, she splashed Tony with water. Since he was now wet, he jumped in after her. McGee and Abby followed suite. Gibbs stayed out of the water watching his agents act like teenagers.

"Chicken fight!" Abby called as she pushed McGee under water so she could climb on his shoulders.

Ziva had no idea what Abby was talking about so she was just standing there. Tony went under water and snuck under her. When he stood up, a shocked Ziva was on his shoulders. McGee, with Abby on his shoulders, walked over to Tony and Ziva and Abby pushed Ziva off Tony's shoulders.

When Ziva resurfaced, Tony started yelling at her. "How could you lose to McGeek and Abby?"

"I don't know what I as supposed to be doing!"

"Oh… that makes sense. Well you are going to be on my shoulders and the object is to push Abby off McGeek's shoulders." Tony explained.

"Oh, I can do that." She said as Tony went under water for her to get on his shoulders again.

When both teams were ready, they started facing off. Tony and Ziva of course won every time. After a while, they decided to go the other pool with the water slide.

They got out of the pool and rapped up in their towels. When they got to the other pool, they put their stuff down on several lounge chairs. Abby said she was going to work on her tan because she was to pale, shocking! McGee and Gibbs went in the hot tub and Ziva followed Tony to the water slide.

Ziva could feel all of the men at the pool staring at her. The bikini didn't leave much to the imagination. Tony also noticed this so he put his arm around her waist and sent glares at any man he saw staring at her. "There's a lot of creeps that keep staring at you." Tony said to her.

"I noticed." she said as she leaned into Tony's embrace.

Once all five agents were done swimming, they started a game of beach volleyball. It was Tony and Ziva against Gibbs, Abby, and McGee. Tony and Ziva ended up winning 25 to 13. All thirteen points on the other team were scored by Gibbs.

They went to their rooms around 8:30 that evening. Gibbs, Abby, and McGee went to bed a short while later. Ziva decided that she would go for a run because she hadn't gone for her run that morning. Tony opted to go with her.

They ran in a peaceful silence for a while listening to the sound of the noise from the pools and other places around their hotel.

After they had ran what Ziva estimated was three miles, they decided to take a quick dip in the pool to rid their bodies of sweat. They returned to the room and neither bothered to take a shower after the run thanks to the pool. They both changed into pajamas getting ready for bed. Tony was wearing boxers and an Ohio State t-shirt. Ziva was wearing short shorts and a cami. They both brushed their teeth at the same time jokingly pushing each other out of the way to spit Into the sink. Then together they got into bed to sleep for another long day tomorrow.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**A/N: Please review and I'll try to update soon! I do have my Algebra Exam this week but I will try to get it up when I can.**


	5. Animal Kingdom

**A/N: SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. I had about half of this typed up then my computer got a virus then it got another virus, then I had no ambition to type. I've been writing more of my sister's story than my own. I would like to think that the length of this chapter makes up of some of the wait. This is by far the longest thing I have ever written. PLEASE REVIEW AND I MAY GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP FAIRLY SOON!!!!!!!**

**I'm also really happy because I made mallet line for marching band next year!!**

* * *

The next day, Tony was up at quarter to six, even before Ziva was up for her run. He carefully pulled his arms off from around Ziva's abdomen and carefully crawled out of bed, making sure not to wake her up. He grabbed his clothes for the day and climbed into the shower.

Ziva heard the water in the bathroom turn on and noticed that Tony was no longer next to her in the bed. The next thing she noticed was the time. She was so shocked that Tony had gotten up early, now the question was why. She crawled out of bed and went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tony! Why are you up so early?" she asked him yelling through the closed door.

"We're going to Animal Kingdom! You have to be there right when it opens in order to get in line of the best ride ever!" He said as he turned of the shower. _That was a quick shower,_ Ziva though as he stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hurry up! Get ready! We have to leave soon!" Tony said as he grabbed his close out of the bathroom and shoved Ziva in so she could take a shower.

"You do realize that the park doesn't open until eight? And it is only six fifteen. That is an hour and forty five minutes! What is the 'best ride' that you are so eager to go on?" Ziva asked walking over to her suite case to get clothes for after her shower.

"Oh, so we have time to get ready, how was I supposed to know when it opened. On the bright side, we have time to go on a run." He said kind of weakly hoping Ziva was not mad at him for walking her up unintentionally.

"I was going to go on a run any how." she said grabbing athletic shorts and a sports bra. "So what is this 'best ride' I ask yet again?!"

"It's called Expedition Everest! It's this really fast rollercoaster that goes through 'Mt. Everest'" he said with air quotes at the end. "There is a surprise that happens on it but I wont spoil it for you."

"Wait, have you been to Disney before?" Ziva asked. They had both since changed into their running close and were walking down the hall way. They turned the corner and nearly ran into Gibbs.

"I am so sorry Boss. Do you need me to get you another coffee or anything?" Tony asked sincerely hoping he wasn't going to get in big trouble for this run in.

"Your up early." was all he said as he walked back to his room. Tony and Ziva had made it to the path that they had gone running on the night before.

Ziva took off at a quick pace that Tony had trouble matching at first. When he finally caught up to her, she sped up her pace trying to make him work even harder. Tony was really falling behind her now so she slowed down her pace laughing as Tony finally caught up to her.

"Show off!" he yelled as she started speeding up again. They were now running parallel to the pool that was on the other side a the hotel's massive campus. Tony was on the far side of it with Ziva running only two feet away from the pool.

Tony thought of an awful idea. A wonderful, awful, idea. He ran just a little bit faster that Ziva so that he was slightly in front of her then he just stopped. Ziva ran right past him and when she did, he pushed her, hard. Into the pool.

She screamed as she felt the ground slip from beneath her feet as cold water surrounded her. When she came up to the surface, she set her sights on a hysterically laughing Tony. She quickly swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out of the cold water. Tony took it was his que to run when he saw the daggers Ziva was shooting at him. "DiNozzo! Get you ass back here!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Tony was so glad that she had not brought her weapons along on her run this morning. He really should start thinking things through before he pushes an assassin into a pool while she is running.

Tony made it back to the section of the hotel where their room was and saw Abby, McGee and Gibbs waiting of them. Ziva was about three yards behind him and closely gaining because he was getting very tired. "Tony! What did you do to Ziva?!" Gibbs yelled at him as he ran past. Gibbs caught the edge of Tony's shirt causing him to fall to the ground.

Ziva caught up to him right as he hit the concrete. "You are so dead!" she yelled at him.

"Ziver, you better not kill him. I don't think you want to make us all go back to DC just because of Tony's incompetence." Gibbs instructed. Ziva released her hold on Tony only to lightly hit him in the groin.

"He pushed me into the pool!" she said looking at Gibbs for him to do something to Tony.

"Go get dressed! Now we are going to be late!" Abby yelled at them. Tony quickly got off the ground running to his room dragging Ziva behind him.

"We are NOT going to be late!" Tony yelled as he disappeared into the room.`

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

They arrived at the gates of Animal Kingdom with ten minutes to spare. Tony elbowed his way to the front of the entrance line followed by Ziva. They were the only ones that were planning on going on Expedition Everest. When the gates finally opened, they both took off running.

Tony got to where the line starts but could not find Ziva. He wove his way through the never ending barricades for when the line was really long. He got to where you board the ride and found Ziva waiting for him. "You should run faster." she said smirking.

"I wouldn't brag if I were you. You never know, you just might, oh I don't know…get pushed into a pool." Ziva punched him in the shoulder.

They were the first people in line so they got the first car on the track. They both crawled into the car and put the safety bar down. The ride started and they went up a very steep incline and then went very fast on level track. After a few, maybe thirty, seconds, the turned a fast corner and the track was broken! They came to a halting stop, then waited a few seconds then went backwards. They came to a stop in a dark cave then a projector showed a Yeti hologram. Then the ride went back the way they had just come, but this time they went forward.

They went out the cave then they went down a very VERY steep drop. Tony even heard Ziva scream at the sudden drop. They came to a stop at the boarding zone. Ziva was so stunned that Tony had to practically pry her hand off the safety bar so they could get out of the car.

"We are sooooo going again!" Ziva said pulling Tony's arm in the direction of the line.

"Later ninja. We have places to go, people to see. We have to go see what the pictures look like." Tony said pulling Ziva in the direction of the gift shop. On one of the screens was their picture. Tony was smiling and you could tell he was laughing. Ziva, on the other hand, looked like she was screaming her head off gripping the safety bar for dear life, exactly what Tony saw and heard her doing.

"We are NOT going to get that picture! That is so embarrassing." Ziva said pulling Tony's arm in the direction of line, but he wouldn't budge.

"I totally need that picture. How often do I get a chance to get a picture of my ninja screaming." Tony said getting in line for the pictures.

"Fine. Wait--your ninja? When did I become your's?"

"When you agreed to go out with me."

"And I did that when I say I would go out with you?"

"Stop asking questions!" Tony snapped as he got there printed pictures. He handed hers to her and grabbed her arm leading her away from the line to go again. "Later. We have to find the rest of the gang."

They found everybody else outside of the gift shop. "Let me see the picture!" Abby said as she grabbed the picture out of Tony's hand. "Holy crap!"

"What?" McGee asked.

"Ziva's screaming like a little girl." Tony answered for Abby. Ziva punched him really hard in the shoulder. "OHH!"

"Cut it out! Where are we going to go on now?" Gibbs ask as they mindlessly wondered out of the gift shop.

Abby pulled a map out and started looking at it. "We can go on the Kali River Rapids ride then make our way over to the Festival of the Lion King performance." she suggested.

"That works. Which way?" McGee asked. Abby led them over to a short ride that was quite a ways off the large path that they had been on. "Abby, what kind of ride is this?" McGee asked when he started to hear flowing water.

"A raft ride. Don't worry, you'll be fine." she said as she pulled him into a seat next to her on the raft. They sat next to each other as did Tony and Ziva. The ride started and the raft went around a few corners then they we on a large conveyor belt carrying them up a hill.

They went down the hill with the flow of the water then splashed into the water. Tony and Ziva got the most wet because the were sitting in the front. They went around a few more corners and they got more and more wet.

When the ride finally finished, they were all thoroughly soaked. They climbed out of the boat with their clothes sticking to them. McGee was starting to turn a little green but was starting to get better about fast rides.

They walked over the other side of the park and got seats of the eleven o'clock Festival of the Lion King performance. It was only ten thirty so they had time. Tony and Ziva went to go walk around for a little while to kill time. They ended up getting an autograph of Tigger and Pooh upon Tony's insistence. They made it back just in time for the show.

It started with singing just like the movie and then these people came out. They gave each section of the seating an animal that they had to imitate. The NCIS agents plus Abby were sitting in the giraffe section. "What sound does a giraffe make?" one of the actors asked a little girl sitting in the front row of their section.

"I dunno." the little girl that looked about five years old said. Several people started laughing at her cuteness.

"What sound does a giraffe make?" Ziva whispered to Tony how was sitting next to her.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch!" said Abby shushing them really paying attention to the show.

"I didn't think they made a sound." Tony replied and Abby hit him.

"They make this kind of shrill sound. Can you roll your tongue?" the actress asked the same little girl. The girl did and the crowd cheered. The show continued with a whole acrobatic routine. The show finished after about a half hour of full acrobatics, singing, and even people on stilts.

They left the stage area after the show. "What are we going to do now?" Ziva asked.

"I want to go on the safari ride thingy." McGee said.

"You guys can do that. Ziva and I will be seeing the noon showing of the Finding Nemo Musical." Tony said as he pulled her off in a direction without so much as a word from anyone else.

"They have a musical for it?" Ziva asked eagerly.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you didn't want the whole team going with you to see it after what you said at Epcot."

"Thank you." Ziva said leaning into him to give him a hug. They had made there way to the theater and sat down in seats. "Can we get something to eat after this? I'm hungry. Since you pushed me into the pool this morning I didn't get time to have breakfast. And don't think I don't remember what you did this morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say my ninja."

"Would you please stop calling me that." Ziva said annoyed.

"Why? I thought you liked it." Tony said kind of hurt.

Ziva started laughing at the face of hurt he gave her. "Yes," she said laughing, "I do like it when you call me that but the kids sitting around us started to stare at me because they now think I'm a ninja."

"But you ARE a ninja." Tony insisted. The kids around started to stare even more and now started whispering to their parents.

"Tony! Stop saying that!" Ziva said hitting his shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you really a ninja?" a very brave girl sitting in front of them asked Ziva curiously.

"Um…no. He just thinks I am," Ziva said sweetly to the girl.

"She really is she just doesn't like to admit it." Tony said to the girl. The girl had a confused face but before she could ask more questions the lights in the theater dimmed signing that the show was going to start.

People in fish costumes came out on the stage and Ziva was transfixed. The little girl in front of them was still staring at Ziva. Tony decided to prove to the girl that Ziva was, in fact, a ninja, so when Ziva was looking at the other side of the room he put his hand up to poke her. With out even looking she swatted his hand away before it could touch her. The girl giggled at the ninja display going on behind her. She then turned around smiling to watch the show.

Meanwhile, Abby, McGee, and Gibbs were in line for the Kilimanjaro Safari ride, as McGee had suggested. When they got to the front of the line, they got seated on one of the safari jeeps. They had a tour guide/driver that was showing them around the inside of an animal enclosure. They got a radio call saying that "poachers" were in after the animals and that their jeep was to intercept them. McGee and Abby, being really gullible, thought they were being serious about the poachers. Gibbs had to explain to them after the ride was over that it was just an act to make the kids enjoy it.

The trio walked over to a restaurant called The Yak and the Yeti to have a late lunch, as it was around 1 o'clock. The restaurant has Asian themed food and they thought it would be something different. They ended up finding Tony and Ziva eating there, having had the same idea they did.

"Hey guys!" Abby said walking up to them and sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. "How was the show?"

"Good!" Ziva said. "But Tony kept making all the kids around us staring at me by calling me a ninja."

"But it's true!" Tony still insisted. Ziva punched again for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"What are we going to do after we eat?" Gibbs asked.

"We are going to see the 2 o'clock showing of It's Tough to be a Bug." Abby said.

"What is that?" Ziva asked confused.

"Have you ever seen the movie Bugs Life?" Tony asked. When she shook her head he said, "Well, it's a show based off of that movie. It basically has talking bugs and a bunch of stuff. I don't really like the movie but I heard it is supposed to be a good show."

At two o'clock, the team was sitting in there seats in the theater that was in the Tree of Life as the show was starting. It was in 3D, so they all had to wear funny looking glasses. Tony had been making fun of them up until it had started. Have way through, people around them started to scream. None of the team could figure out why until their seats started feeling like there were bugs on their seats that they were sitting on. McGee almost screamed when he noticed.

After the movie/show was over, all five of them filed out of the theater. "Is there anything else we want to do while we're here?" Abby asked.

"I think we covered every thing that I wanted to go on." Tony said. Ziva nodded her head in agreement.

"Same here." said McGee.

"What about you, Gibbs? You've been quiet this whole vacation!" Abby said.

"It wasn't my idea to come here." Gibbs said ending his questioning.

"Anybody that is not in favor of going back to the hotel speak now or forever hold you peace." Abby said. Tony purposely coughed and Ziva punched him, yet again, on Abby's behalf.

"What is it? International Punch Tony Day?" Tony said as they made there way to the front gate.

"We are still in the US so it would only be national not international." Ziva pointed out.

"You're Israeli so it counts as international!" Tony shot back at her playfully.

"Touché." Ziva said and then gently punch him in the arm just to mock him.

When they got back to the hotel, Gibbs decided that he was going to his room to do whatever. Abby and McGee had said something about going to the pool. Tony said that he had something planned for him and Ziva but that they should all meet up for dinner at the hotel restaurant.

Ziva and Tony were in their room changing for what Tony had planned. "Put a swimsuit on under your clothes." Tony said as he grabbed swim trunks and went into the bathroom to change.

"What are we doing that I would need a swimsuit on? Are we going to the pool?" Ziva asked trying to get a hint or a clue out of him.

"We are not going to the pool." was all Tony said.

When both of them were changed, Tony lead them to the opposite side of the lake. "We are going to be renting kayaks." Tony said as they made there way over to where you rent them.

"Tony, I have no idea how to kayak." Ziva said reluctantly as Tony got into the back of the two person kayak they had rented.

"Then here, let me help you in." Tony said offering a hand to steady her as she slipped into her seat. "Put a life jacket on since you have never done this before."

"I said I didn't now how to kayak, I never said I didn't know how to swim. There is a distinct difference."

"Whatever!" Tony said as he used his paddle to splash Ziva. "You want to use both sides of your paddle to move. Use one side then while that end is up, use the other side that is in the water."

"That makes no sense." Ziva said confusedly trying to follow what Tony had said only succeeding in almost tipping them over.

"Turn around and watch me." She did as she was told and turned around, now successfully tipping them over. They both landed in the water with a splash. When they resurfaced, some of the people that had been walking around the lake stopped to laugh at them.

Tony was chasing Ziva around for tipping them over. When he reached her, he pushed her under water. "Why did you tip us over?" he questioned her.

"I did not mean to. I only turned around like you said. But I guess it is only fair that I get you wet after you pushed me into the pool this morning."

"Fine, but you are the one that has to pull the kayak to the dock." Tony said swimming away.

Ziva grabbed a rope that was attached to the boat, usually to tie it to the dock, and began the long swim back to the dock. Lucky for her, they where only on the opposite side of the lake from the dock. "Just great!" Ziva thought as she swam.

When she finally made it back to the dock, the whole team was standing there. "Hurry up! We are supposed to be at the restaurant already!" Abby said rushing them.

"Not my fault that Ziva wanted to take an impromptu swim. How about you guys go to the restaurant and we will meet you there in a few minutes. We just have to go change." Tony suggested.

"Sure, that works. Oh, and wear something nice!" Abby called after them as they had already started making there way back to there room.

They got back to their room five minutes later and started getting ready. Luckily, they had already picked out what they were going to wear before they had left to go kayaking. Tony changed into dark wash jeans and a plain teal shirt. Ziva changed into a magenta colored knit sun dress that had spaghetti straps and a band at the waist. She was also wearing black heels that she took off and carried as they made there way around the lake to the restaurant.

"Why did you bring heels if you aren't going to wear them?" Tony asked teasing her.

"They hurt my feet to walk in but are the only shoes I brought that go with this dress. I'll put the on when we get to the restaurant. Now stop bothering me about my shoes!" Ziva said.

"Let me guess, you're about to punch me again?" Tony asked bracing himself for it.

"Maybe." she said as they walked in the restaurant and found the table with the rest of the team. They sat and eat and talked for over three hours marveling at all the fun they are having.

After they finished, Gibbs said he was going to bed and watch some TV. Abby and McGee said they were going to do the same. Tony and Ziva said that they were going to go hang out at the pool and maybe go in the hot tub, thankful that it was open until eleven.

Tony and Ziva went by the pool and found it surprisingly empty. Since it was after nine at night, they figured that most of the parents that where at the pool with there kids had went to bed. Tony went down the water slide while Ziva laughed at him for being so immature. They ended up having a "water war" trying to splash each other.

"I'm going in the hot tub." Ziva said getting out of the pool and making her way over to the empty hot tub. Tony got out and joined her.

"Where do you want to go on our date when we get back to DC?" Tony asked as they leaned back staring at the sky.

"I still never said I would go out with you." Ziva said not looking at him.

"Fine. Ziva, will you go on a date with me?" Tony asked playing her game.

"Let me think about it…no." Ziva said smirking.

"Well if that's how you want to play it," Tony said standing up and walking right in front of her, "You leave me no other choice than to do this."

"Do what--" Ziva started but was cut off when Tony leaned down and kissed her. Ziva wasn't really sure what was happening for a few seconds until she felt Tony starting to pull away. She brought her hands up to hold his face in her hands. They kissed until they really needed to breath.

"I was joking, of course I will go out with you." Ziva said getting out of the water. Tony just watched her walk towards the table where they had set there things and then hurried after her.

"So you'll go out with me?" Tony asked slightly confused.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Ziva said.

"Yeah, but after I kissed you. So the kiss had nothing to do with you going out with me."

"No, I just wanted to see how you take rejection." Ziva said as they started back for their room.

"You're a cruel person." Tony said.

"That's why you love me!" Ziva said jumping on to Tony's back of a piggy back ride to their room. Tony groaned under her wait.

"Give me some warning when you are about to do that." Tony said.

"What ever."

"Or maybe I'm just a really good kisser and you want to go out with me so that maybe I'll kiss you again."

"I your dreams. I could get you to kiss me any time I wish."

"Is that a challenge."

"Maybe." Ziva said as she jumped off Tony's back and ran up the stairs to their hotel room.

Tony wasn't sure what Ziva meant by what she said, but he was sure he would find out on there first date, hopefully.

Tony woke up around one that night and found Ziva curled up next to him in the bed. He wasn't really sure what had woke him up but he found that he couldn't fall back asleep because he was entranced by watching Ziva.

He slowly, and carefully, climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Ziva, and went over to the bags of things they had bought throughout the week. He pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a necklace. It was on a silver chain and had small Mickey Mouse pennant with three real diamonds in it. He really hoped she liked it because it hadn't been that cheap but he thought it was completely worth it.

He carefully crawled back onto the bed and sat next to Ziva. He gently pulled her hair out of the way and placed the necklace around her neck. He put her back down and waited a few seconds before he moved again to make sure she didn't wake up. She snuggled closer into the covers so Tony thought it was safe to move and lay down in the bed again. He laid down and she instantly snuggled closer to him.

She must have noticed the new necklace around her neck because she mumbled, "Thank you, Tony."

Tony fell asleep again with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist to pull her closer, if it was physically possible. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Disney's Hollywood Studios

**A/n: Yeah!!! A fast update!!! Thank SOOOO much to jen-ncis-lover for all the info! (I'll need your help with the next chapter as well: the two water parks) I really like the end of this chapter but tell me what you think, in other words REVIEW!! Just so you know, there are only going to be 2 more chapters!**

+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(

Ziva woke up the next morning in the arms of a snoring Tony. She felt cool medal on her neck and saw that she was wearing a necklace that she couldn't remember putting on before she went to bed, or ever even buying, for that matter. She held it up to get a better look at and noticed that it was a Mickey Mouse head made out of diamonds.

Tony had started stirring next to her so she leaned over his face and kissed him. "Thank you for the necklace."

"You said that last night." Tony said as he looked at the clock that read six thirty. They had decided that they were going to meet everybody on the team at seven thirty.

"How did I say that last night? I was sleeping!" she said slightly confused.

"That's what I though, too. Then you whispered thank you. Or maybe you where dreaming about me!" Tony said enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ziva said smirking. "Now shut up and go take your shower!" she said as she pushed him off the bed.

"That blush in your cheeks is telling me that I am right!" Tony said ducking into the bathroom as he barely missed the pillow Ziva had thrown at him.

"I'm going for a run. Be out of the shower when I get back." Ziva said as she grabbed clothes out of her suitcase.

Forty five minutes later found the two of them pounding on Abby and McGee's door. Tony had just figured out that they were going to Disney's Hollywood Studios. It is a whole theme park based off of movies. Tony was trying to hurry up everybody so they could get there as soon as it opened.

"McGee! Hurry up! What are you and Abby doing in there! Second thought, I don't want to know." Ziva was shaking her head behind him at his childish manner.

Abby opened the door right as Tony was about to knock again. "For your information, I am making McGee change. He was planning on wearing pants today! Can't you please tell him that it is supposed to be, like, ninety degrees out today."

"Relax," said McGee as he came out wearing khaki cargo shorts, "is this good enough for you?"

"I gotta go change now!" Tony said. Ziva gave him a puzzled look, then noticed that they were both now wearing the same shorts.

"Tony, you look fine. You said it yourself that we weren't going to be with them too much today anyhow." Ziva said.

"Says the lady wearing khaki shorts and a green tank top compared to Abby's very black skirt and shirt." Tony said as he walked back down the hallway towards their room.

Five minutes later, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, and McGee were all waiting for Tony to come back from changing. When he finally came back, Gibbs headslapped him. "You're late, DiNozzo!"

"I am never going to be early for anything again." Tony said as they started walking towards their car.

Twenty minutes later, the team was waiting outside of the gates for the park to open. They agreed that Tony and Ziva would go whatever they wanted after they all went on the Tower of Terror and Rock 'n' Rollercoaster.

The gates opened, and Tony lead the group to the tall, scary looking building. They walked inside and went down to the basement. They had about twenty people in line in front of them.

"Um… what kind of ride is this?" Ziva asked as she skeptically looked around.

"Have you ever seen the movie Tower of Terror? Of course you haven't. Well, this family gets stuck in this hotel during a really bad storm in the elevator. That's all I'm going to tell you because I want you to be surprised." Tony said as they got into their elevator car. Tony made everybody get seats in the front row.

Once the car filled up, the car started moving up and then exited on a very high level. They saw "ghost" of people that had been there and you could here the noises of screams and a storm. They got to the front most part of the building and we just sitting there for a few seconds before they started to drop.

Ziva and Abby and practically everybody else in the car started screaming. Ziva hadn't put her hair up that morning so a good chuck of her hair ended up in Tony's mouth. When they stopped falling, they could feel the car was slowly making it's way up again. Ziva pulled her hair out of her face, and Tony's mouth, and quickly pulled it up before they fell again.

This time when they fell, doors opened in front of them so they could see the rest of the park for a few seconds before they were too low to see out of it. This time, though, they didn't go up anymore and where only stable for a few seconds before they started falling again. A few minutes later, they were be escorted out of the car.

They were all walking over to where the Rock 'n' Rollercoaster line was. McGee wasn't looking that great but he said that he was fine. They were probably about fifteen minutes from riding. They could hear loud music coming from speakers throughout the building.

"What kind of music is this?" Abby asked acting offended by the music.

"Did you read the full name of this ride?" McGee asked. Abby shook her head. "It's Aerosmith."

"Eh… it's not that bad." Gibbs said. Everybody starred at him gawking.

"Gibbs, are you okay? You've been pretty quite this whole vacation." Abby said.

"Yeah, this place brings back memories."

"You brought Kelly here, didn't you?" Abby asked. Gibbs silently nodded. Abby enveloped him in one of her signature hugs. After a few seconds, the released each other. "If any of you mention a word of this to anyone, you my want to start handing out résumés now." They all nodded there heads in understanding.

When they finally got to the front of the line, Tony and Ziva ended up getting the absolute front car with Abby and McGee behind them and Gibbs in the back of the group. It started off with a jolt and a very sudden acceleration. Unknown to them, it went zero to sixty miles per hour in 2.8 seconds.

The music was blaring and if it had been more heavy metal-ish, could have passed for Abby's lab. It was made to look like Los Angeles. They were going so fast, that when Tony looked at Ziva, it looked like she was crying because of the wind in her eyes.

Tony heard Abby scream and then Ziva. He wasn't sure what they were screaming about until he noticed that they were upside-down. Tony's head was bouncing around in the safety bar giving him a headache. He looked at Ziva again and found that she had her eyes closed tightly, and if Tony didn't know any better, it could have been in fear. He struggled to move his and against the forces pushing against them to grab Ziva's hand. They finished riding the ride holding each other's hand.

They got out of the car and found themselves exiting through a gift shop. They all stopped to look at the photo that had been taken sometime during the ride. And, surprise, surprise, it right when Tony and grabbed Ziva's hand and they were staring into each other's eyes. Tony opted to get one for himself and Ziva.

After there pictures were printed, they looked around the gift shop. Tony held up a pair of bright red drum sticks. "What do you think about me getting these?" he asked Ziva.

"What are you going to do with drum sticks? I don't think you have a drum set." Ziva said.

"Well…what is Abby going to with that Aerosmith t-shirt? Huh? Huh?" Tony said acting like a child. They both looked over to see the Goth at the check out with the t-shirt.

"Um… wear it?" Ziva said like it was a trick question.

"Bad example. Never mind." Tony said putting the drum sticks back. They walked out of the store and found Gibbs waiting out side for them.

"You guys can go do whatever you want. I'll wait her for Abby and McGee. We'll call you when later to decided when we are going to leave." Gibbs said; probably the most words he has said at one time this whole vacation.

Tony and Ziva took off with an argument on the matter. "Tony, where are we going?"

"I have are whole day planned out. First, we are going on The Great Movie ride." Tony said leading them through the large amount of vacationers.

"What's it called?" Ziva asked on confused. She didn't understand that that was the name of the ride and not a description.

"That's what it's called. It's like a tour through a bunch of different movies." Tony said as they got in a rather short line.

When they finally got to ride, they were seated in a car with a bunch of other tourists and a tour guide. They went through scenes from several different movies including Casablanca, Marry Poppins, Raiders of the Lost Arc, and The Wizard of Oz.

When they got to the scene from The Public Enemy, they were 'kidnapped' by a 'bad guy'. There was shooting going on and Tony saw Ziva jump when the shots went off. Okay, so maybe this ride wasn't Tony's smartest choices ever; that was exactly the kind of thing they took a vacation from.

When the ride was over, Ziva was walking slowly and Tony started yelling at her saying, "Hurry up! We've got a lot of ground to cover!"

They arrived a few seconds later at a very long line. "Tony, what is this?" Ziva asked.

"This, my dear Ziva, is the Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show. It's a film set of a stunt show with car chases and fire and cool special affects. Of course, you've probably been in a few of these kinds of situations yourself." Tony said.

Forty minutes later, they walked out of show area totally amazed. "That was exactly like the car chases in The Bourne movies!" Tony exclaimed.

"Did you see that guy on fire? I didn't even think that was possible!" Ziva said.

Tony said they where on there way to see the Indian Jones show but about half way there, Tony's cell phone rang. He answered it and had few short conversation with a person that Ziva assumed was Gibbs.

After Tony hung up, he said, "We're taking a detour. Apparently Abby, McGee, and Gibbs got chosen to star in the Studio Backlot Tour. They need four people though and Gibbs said he wouldn't mind not doing it if you and I wanted to do it. I told him we'd be there in five minutes. You don't mind, do you?"

"No that's fine. We are we supposed to do though?" Ziva asked.

"No idea. I'm assuming they will tell us that when we get there."

As it turned out, they were going to be used in the demonstration on how water tanks are used in movies. It ended up that Tony and Ziva were the only ones that got soaked while Abby and McGee only got a little wet.

Afterwards, they all filed into a tram that moved through rows of old movie props. Every time they turned a corner, Tony was already recognizing props and naming what movie they came from even before the tour guide said what and where they were from. Then, they stopped at a canyon looking area where an 'earthquake' was taking place, then the same area had a flash flood, and then an explosion.

"That was SO cool!" Abby said as they exited the ride.

"Yeah, for you. They said we MAY get wet. We, on the other hand, got soaked. Somebody obviously doesn't under stand the difference between may get wet and soaked!" Ziva said obviously irritated.

"How about since we're all together we go get lunch now." McGee said. Tony took out his phone to check the time. It was indeed 11:45; lunch time. Where had the day gone?

"We are going to the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater!" Tony said before he gave anyone else a chance to speak, or even take a breathe for the matter. "Ziva and I already have reservation."

"We do?" Ziva asked.

"Yep. Did it last night at the concierge desk."

They all followed Tony to the restaurant because he knew where it was. The restaurant had a fifties or sixties theme to it. To eat, you sat in booths shaped as 50's convertibles while watching Sci-Fi and monster movies for the 50's and 60's. The ceiling was a dark color and had lights on it that looked like stars going for an outdoor drive-in movie theater feel.

When there drinks came, they had glow in the dark ice cubes in them. "Is it ever good when your food is glowing?" Ziva asked and everybody started laughing.

"I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't give you toxic ice cubes at the happiest place on earth." Tony said in a very preppy fake voice. Again, they all started laughing.

Forty five minutes later, Tony and Ziva were trying to decided what they were going to do the rest of the afternoon. They had agreed to meet the others for the Fantasmic! laser light show at seven thirty.

"Well, I want to do the American Idol Experience thing and see the Indian Jones show. Then there is the Star Tours ride, and I don't know if you want to go on the Toy Story ride or not. I hear there is a long line for that. Abby said they waited in line for forty five minutes to go on, but she said it was really fun." Tony said laying out there options.

"How about we do the American Idol thing then see the Indian Jones show at two o'clock then go on the Star Wars ride and if we have time go on the Toy Story Mania ride." Ziva suggested.

"That works." Tony said leading the way towards the American Idol Experience line.

It turns out, that you have three options for this attraction. You can just watch the people 'auditioning' or you can vote for your favorite contestant or, if your brave, you can audition. If you are voted the best singer of the day, you get a chance to audition for the real American Idol.

Tony forced Ziva to audition which is singing in front of a live audience. But, in return, Tony had to audition as well. Ziva ended up being one of the best people there. She was voted the bets person there, but in order to try out for the real American Idol, you have to be an American citizen for at least a year. Stupid technicalities. Tony, on the other hand, was um…significantly worse than Ziva and we'll just leave it at that.

"That was humiliating!" Tony said as they walked towards the Indian Jones show.

"What did you expect?" Ziva asked as they took seats for the show. They had about fifteen minutes until the show was supposed to start.

"I didn't think that you actually sang in front of a live audience! I thought it was more like karaoke. And you! You rocked!"

"Thanks. Do you mind if I go get frozen lemonade? I saw a stand that sold it across the street." Ziva said getting up.

"Yeah. We probably wont have time for dinner anyhow."

Ziva came back five minutes later with a frozen lemonade and a giant soft pretzel that she had gotten for Tony just as the show was starting.

The show included scenes from the Indian Jones movie with lots of explosions and fire. At one point the was being chased by a giant bolder, the Indian Jones classic stunt. The show lasted about a half hour, maybe a little longer. As a surprise, a few audience members got to be extras in some of the scenes, but Tony and Ziva didn't get picked.

As they were walking out of the outdoor theater, Abby, McGee, and Gibbs were walking in for the next show. "Did you guys just see it?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Except this guy was punch in the face, but his head went the opposite way it was supposed to so you could tell it was fake. But other than that, it was cool. Figuratively speaking; you could fell the heat of the explosions from your seat if you sit in the front." Tony explained.

They parted ways to find seats or to go to the next ride. Tony and Ziva found their way to the line for the ride Start Tours, a ride based off the movie Star Wars.

Before they got to there Starspeeder, Tony and Ziva walked through a museum of sorts full of Star Wars props and memorabilia. When they finally go to their Starspeeder, their driver, a droid, took a wrong turn in space so they went through a bunch of space obstacles. Their space ship tilted and moved with the oncoming objects. In the end, they both decided that it was an okay ride.

They both exited the ride area and agreed that they would have time to ride Toy Story Mania as it was only five thirty. When they got to the building where the ride was, there was a sign that said the wait was about ninety minutes. They got in the incredibly long line and settled in for the wait. They talked about many things ranging from recent cases to how most of the their time at Disney has consisted of waiting in lines to their opinions about their coworkers.

When they finally go to the front of the line, only sixty minutes later, they were each handed a pair of funny looking 3D glasses. They got into one side of a car that had cannon-ish looking guns on them with a string out of them. Tony explained to Ziva that you aimed your gun at a target and pulled the string that acted as a trigger. They went through a bunch of carnival style target games, and, in the end, Ziva had a much higher score that Tony.

"You cheated!" Tony said.

"Prove it!" Ziva said teasing him. She wasn't even sure it was possible to cheat on that kind of game.

"Than how did you get such a high score?" Tony asked confused as to how she accomplished such a high score.

"You know if you hit the green targets you get double points." she said.

"What! Now you tell me?"

"I though you read the sign." Ziva said as she pointed to a sign above the entrance for the ride.

"What ever." Tony rumbled slightly annoyed at his own incompetence.

"We have to go meet the others at the Fantasmic stage area." Ziva said as they walked towards the front of the park to where the stage is.

The seating area wasn't opened yet but there was a huge line out side for the seating area. They found Gibbs, Abby, and McGee waiting for them towards the back of the line. When the seating area was opened, the mob slowly made forward progress until they could move around and find seats. It was an outdoor stage, much like the one for the Indian Jones show stage.

About ten minutes until the show was going to start, there was a hush of the crowd and then a murmur of people. "What's going on?" Tony asked a man sitting behind them because he seemed to know.

The man replied, "NASA has just launched a space shuttle from the Kennedy Space Center. When it getshigh enough, we should be able to see it from here." And sure enough, thirty seconds later, you could see a spec in the sky exiting the atmosphere. The crowd was oohing and aahing at the sight. Nobody but Gibbs had ever seen a shuttle launch, even at this far away.

The show started five minutes later. Through out the show, walls of water shot out of a pool of water and parts of the movie Fantasmic were projected on to the water. There was fireworks going off at some of the more intense scene and they had a person in a Mickey Mouse costume acting out other parts of the movie. There was a cool looking fire breathing dragon with actual fire. At the end of it, all the major characters came out on a ferry boat.

After the show was over, everyone that had been seated started for the exit. The team trailed at the back of the pack because they didn't really need to be anywhere versus the parents with little kids in strollers. After ten minutes, they finally made it out of the park and to their car, getting out of the parking is a different matter.

A half hour later they finally made it back to their hotel. There wasn't many people outside so it was rather quiet. Tony and Ziva decided that they were going to take a quick dip in the pool to wash off some of the sweat they had built up over the coarse of the hot day. Abby, McGee, and Gibbs all retired to their rooms.

"I am sure going to miss these night time swims of ours." Tony said as he jumped into the pool getting Ziva wet who previously wasn't. Deciding that she was already wet, she jumped in right on top off his landing on him.

"Me too. I can't believe we are really leaving in two days." Ziva said as she floated on her back next to Tony.

"I know of a few things we could do at night when we are back in DC." Tony said suggestively.

"I'm sure you do." Ziva said smirking.

After about ten minutes in the pool, they went over to the hot tub to relax. They sat in silence for a few minutes both staring up at the night sky much like they did the day before. After a few minutes, Tony looked over at Ziva and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He didn't blame her, it had been a fun filled and tiring week. He stood up and gently picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the hot tub. He momentarily set her down in one of the pool lounge chairs so he could grab their things. He pulled a shirt on and threw Ziva's clothes that she wore over her swimsuit over his shoulder and picked her up again.

As he walked back to their room, Ziva woke up of a brief minute and stared at Tony in wonder. He was wearing a face of concentration as to not wake her up. He looked down and saw her sleepy eyes looking up at him. He gave her a soft warm smile and she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

They passed by an elderly couple that was walking by. Tony over heard the women whisper to the person he assumed to be her husband, "Look at those young folks. Don't they just remind you of us at their age?"

Tony walked out of ear shot to hear what his reply was. They made it back to their room and Tony set Ziva down on the bed and went to the bathroom to get a towel to dry her off with before the bed got wet from her swimsuit. He gently sat her up and wrapped the towel around her used a second towel to put on her pillow so that wouldn't get so wet as well. Then he quickly changed out of his swim trunks and put on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt and crawled into bed next to Ziva and fell asleep.

+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(

**A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Typhoon Lagoon

**A/N: Yowdy!!! I relatively fast update. I know I said there was only going to be two more chapters last chapter but I lied, this was supposed to be combined with the next chapter but I thought it would work better as two separate chapters, sorry Jen, I know you were looking forward to the Blizzard Beach chapter but that will be next. I would also Like to thank Jen for the info for this chapter, I don't know what I would do with out you!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks for all the review last chapter, lots of first time reviews to my story, thank you soooo much!!!!**

Ziva awoke the next morning still wearing her swimsuit and wrapped in a damp towel. Tony's arm was around her waist and she was facing his chest. She lifted her head off of his chest to look at the clock. It was only five thirty.

Today they were going to Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach, the two water park parks that Disney World has. The park opens at ten, but Tony had signed the two of them up for surfing lessons before the water park opens. Ziva wasn't really sure she was if she was mad at Tony for signing them up with out asking her or if she found if sweet.

Ziva decided that it was time for them to get up because they had to be at Typhoon Lagoon by eight o' clock. She slowly sat up but Tony's arm around her waist threatened to pull her back down so she slipped his arm off of her. He groaned when he felt her get off the bed. She walked around to his side of the bed and leaned over him, "Tony, time to get up."

"Nooo," he mumbled turning away from her.

"This was your idea to have to get up this morning. You leave me no choice," Ziva said as she crawled over him to sit in the middle of the bed and leaned further over him and pressed her lips to his. When he started to kiss back, she pulled away and got off the bed.

"You play dirty." Tony said as he slowly pulled himself out of the bed.

"I was only quoting what you told me two days ago." Ziva said as she pulled out clothes to wear that day out of her suitcase. "What does one wear for surfing lessons?" she asked Tony.

"I think they have wetsuits that you have to rent. But wear a swimsuit for the rest of the day." Tony said as he pulled swim trunks out of his suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, he found Ziva waiting on the other side of the door. "Is this okay?" she asked as she held up swimsuit bottoms and a shirt that was made out of swimsuit material that looked really tight.

"Why do you ask me?"

"I thought my boyfriend would like to okay what I am wearing."

"So we're dating now?"

"That is what you said yesterday or the day before that, I can't remember."

"Hmm… I guess I did. Though I was kind of hoping you would wear a bikini."

"You just want to see more skin. And do you really want other guys staring at my stomach?" she asked proving her point.

"Fine, you have a point." he said in defeat.

"I also read in a tour book that bikinis are not recommended for most of the water slides. Now come on, we have to leave soon." She said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door in his face.

Twenty minutes later, they were walking out of the hotel towards their car when they see Abby, McGee, and Gibbs walking out of their rooms. "Hey! Where are you going?" Tony asked unaware that they also signed up for surfing lessons.

"I could asked you the same thing, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as they all got in the car.

"We have surfing lessons before the park opens, Boss." Tony said.

"So do we!" Abby screamed in his ear as she was sitting right next to him in the back of the car.

"Great!" Tony says sarcastically. He was really looking forward to spending alone time with Ziva, oh well.

They arrived fifteen minutes later and entered the park. They were directed towards the wave pool and found two instructors waiting for them. "Hi, my name is Nathan and this is Rachel and we will be your surfing instructors for today." a man, Nathan, said introducing himself and his partner.

"You can go over to that rental shop and pick out a wetsuit in you size and then go into the locker room and change and then meet us back out here." said Rachel.

The team walked over to the rental shop and picked out their wetsuits. Abby and Ziva went into the women's locker room to change and then guys went in theirs. Five minutes later McGee came out, still in his normal clothes, and went over to the rental shop and exchanged his wetsuit for a larger one.

Five minutes later, the whole team was standing in front of the two instructors in their wetsuits. Tony was making fun of McGee, lets just say it the wetsuit didn't look the best on McGee, for he isn't one of the skinniest people ever.

"Okay, partner up!" Nathan yelled over their talking. Abby pulled on Ziva's arm to claim her as her partner figuring that she would be good at surfing.

"Sorry, McGoo, but I'd rather be partner's with Gibbs." Tony said as he stood next to his boss.

"That's okay, we can have a group of three. Rachel will help the girls and I'll help the men." said Nathan. For the next half hour, they learned the basics of surfing like how to stand on the board and how to lean to steer with out falling off. After that, the ladies went in the wave pool while the men stayed on land to watch them.

The wave pool was the a very large pool that every 90 seconds a machine pushed the water creating a wave that has the potential to get up to six feet high. Apparently, it is one of the world's largest wave pools.

Abby went first. She was barely able to stand up before a wave came and knocked her off. She got back on her board and sat on it during the next wave but immediately stood up after it passed so she was ready for the next wave. She was able to stay on and let the wave carry her for about ten feet before she fell off again.

After Abby fell, Ziva went. She stood up and right when the wave came, felt wobbly and lowered herself so she was somewhat kneeling on the surf board. When the next wave came, she stood up and let the wave carry her. She stayed on until the wave got so slow that she stopped moving. She heard Tony whistling from "shore". She looked at him and smiled. She laid back down on her board and paddled back to wear Rachel and Abby were.

"That was awesome!" Abby yelled as they bobbed up and down in the waves.

"Good job! It takes most people a few tries to be able to do that." said Rachel.

After they each tried a few more times, it was the guys turn to try. Tony went first. He fell the first time he tried but the second time he was able to make in about thirty feet before he got to cocky and tired to wave at Ziva that resulted in him falling off. Everybody laughed at him, including the instructors and Gibbs.

Next, was McGee. It took him about ten minutes to be able to stand on his board let alone when there was a wave coming. After he accomplished standing, he was able to get about five feet before he fell off.

Last, was Gibbs. He stood up and was able to ride the wave all the way to the end. Everybody was shocked, it looked like he had surfed before, and who knew, maybe he had. "He did spend a lot of time on the coast of Mexico." Abby commented to Ziva.

Since everybody had now tried, they were all allowed to go out at once. Abby and McGee stayed to one side of the wave pool out of the wave of everybody else so they could work on standing with out falling off when a wave comes. Tony and Ziva were in the middle on the wave pool surfing and splashing each other and Tony attempted to do a kick or two, much to his own humiliation. Gibbs was on the other side of the wave pool kind of just doing his own thing.

After another hour, they had to stop because the park was opening. People weren't allowed in the wave pool yet but they were gathered around it watching the NCIS team surf. When they all surfed back to shore, all over the people that had come were clapping for them.

After they got out of the water and returned their surf boards, they changed out of their wetsuits into their swimsuits. After they had changed, they all met up to decided what they were going to do. "Timmy and I are going to go on the Castaway Creek. It's like a lazy river. I don't think Timmy wants to go on any of the water rides." Abby said.

"Ziva and I are going to go on the Crush N' Gusher. It's like a water coaster. You can come with us if you want to, Boss." Tony offered.

"Nah, I'll stay here." Gibbs said.

They all left and went there separate ways. Tony and Ziva got in line for the water coaster with about twenty people in line in front of them.

"So we leave tomorrow." Tony said casually.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss it here." Ziva replied. The conversation reach a lull **(hehe) **and they both stood in line looking around at their location.

After more silence, they finally reached the front of the ride. Ziva elected to take the front seat of their two person tube so that when they sat, Tony's legs would be on either side of her. The lifeguard let their inner tube go and they raced through a bunch of plastic tunnels, some of them open, and a bunch of sharp turns. Ziva started screaming when they were going up hill and she grabbed Tony's legs. He then started screaming because she was holding on so hard, so when the ride finished and the splash landed in the exit pool, they were both still screaming. They looked at each other and started laughing. They got out of the pool and started walking in a random direction.

"You are never sitting in front again." Tony said limping.

"Why?" Ziva said innocently. Tony point to his shins that were red and had nail marks on them. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. What do you want to do now?" Tony asked.

"Body slides!" Ziva said pulling Tony's arm in the direction of a stair case that lead to the top of the "mountain" and to a short line of people that was moving fast. Tony saw that they had passed the sign that said "Humunga Kowabunga", one of the fastest body slides in the world.

When they got to the front of the line only a few short minutes later, they got into slides side by side. Tony yelled go and they both pushed off and race down the slides. Only a few seconds, maybe ten, they were splashing into the pool at the end of the slide to slow them down. "Holy cow! That was fast!" Tony said.

"That's what five stories of gravity and high water pressure does." Ziva said smartly and she wrung out the water that was in her hair that was pulled up in a pony tail.

"Show off!" Tony teased her and she stuck out her tongue. "Now it's my turn to choose what we do!" he said as he lead her to the opposite side of the park, where there was a huge fish tank area that had a sunken submarine in it.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked a little concerned.

"We," he said, "are going to go snorkeling with sharks and stingrays." Tony lead them over to were a woman was standing. "We're here to go snorkeling." Tony told her.

"Are you the DiNozzo's?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Okay. My name is Lindsey. Here are your snorkels and masks." she said as she handed them their swimming gear. "You can go as far and as deep in the pool as you want. The animals are completely harmless but do not harass them. You guys can get in and spend as much time in there as you want." Lindsey explained.

"Thanks." Tony said as they made their way to the ladder where you got in. Tony went in first and Ziva followed, albeit very hesitantly.

When they were in the water, Ziva asked, "Why did you tell her we are married?"

"I didn't." Tony denied.

"Yes you did! She asked, 'Are you the DiNozzo's?' and you said, 'Yes'!"

"For one thing, I said 'Yep' not 'Yes'."

"Sane thing!"

"No, there's a difference. And I guess I did say we were married, or we could be siblings! Never thought of that, did ya?" Tony said enthusiastically.

"Do we look related? Never mind! You are arguing with me while we are in a fish tank with sharks and sting rays!"

"She said they are completely harmless." Tony added.

"What ever!" Ziva said as she put her snorkel in her mouth and pulled the mask over her eyes and dived under water floating up to the surface on her stomach. Tony followed suit but ended up diving too deep and getting water in his snorkel. He came up coughing and choking on water. Ziva resurfaced to laugh at him. She abruptly stopped added pointed to a stingray that was currently gliding over her feet. Tony could tell by the look on her face that she was trying really hard not to scream.

Once it passed, Tony said, "Never pegged you as the type of person to be afraid of a sting-less stingray."

"Well, isn't that how the Shark Hunter guy died?" She said.

"Um… you mean the Crocodile Hunter. Yeah, but those were wild stinging stingrays."

"Oh," was all she said in response.

They spent the next forty five minutes swimming around and splashing each other while looking at the fish and other aquatic life. When they finished, they returned their masks and snorkels to Lindsey and made their way to where Gibbs was sitting at a beach table where everybody from NCIS had left their things so they didn't have to bring them with them.

"Hello, Gibbs," Ziva greeted him.

"Hi. How was your morning?" He asked. He had obviously been sitting there the whole time because he had a lot of color to his skin that he didn't have that morning.

"Good. We went on several slides and we just came from swimming with sharks and stingrays."

"Sounds fun. Just so you know we are going to leave at one to go to Blizzard Beach. That gives you two hours. Go on more slides, I'll be here." Gibbs said shoeing them away to have fun. To the team, it appeared that Gibbs wasn't having a fun vacation, but in fact, this once actually one of his best vacations. He got to spend time with his family and watch young love while being in warm weather. The only thing that could have made this better was if Shannon and Kelly were there, or Jenny, either would work.

Tony and Ziva left Gibbs and went and got in line for the Gang Plank Falls raft ride. There was about a thirty minute wait so they had to stand for a while. After about ten minutes, Ziva started shaking, obviously cold from the air hitting her wet swimsuit shirt. Tony stepped closer to her and put his arms around her waist and hugged her to warm her up. She leaned into him and stopped shaking, well, mostly.

Ziva snuggled closer into his embrace, "You're warm."

"And you're cold. Well, no. You're extremely hot but right not you're cold." Tony said with his signature cheeky grin. Ziva laughed lightly. "So what are we going to do about us when we get back to D.C?"

"Well I was hoping that we could date? You know, like a relatively normal couple?" Ziva said turning in Tony's arm so she was facing him; her head resting on his chest.

"Sounds good to me except that we'll never really be normal after everything we've been through." Tony said resting his chin on the top of Ziva's head.

"Good point. But we can try." Ziva said as she turned her head and kissed Tony on the cheek. Tony was just about to kiss her on the lips when they heard a coughing noise from in front of them and turned to look at a lifeguard that was waiting for them, apparently they were next in line. They sheepishly got in their raft with the lifeguard looking annoyed at their teenage antics.

The raft was pushed off and they started down a winding slide with sharp corners. Their were waterfalls that they floated, or sped, under, depending on your deffinition of speed is. They were soaked with water and were assaulted with a cool breze making it very cold. They rushed into a pool of water and got out of their raft.

For the next hour, they went on Keelhaul Falls and Mayday Falls, both inner tube rides. Deciding that they had been on all of the rides they wanted to, they went back to where Gibbs was. He wasn't sitting in his chair like he was before, now he was in the wave pool. Tony went in the wave pool as well while Ziva voted to stay on the beach and suntan.

For the next thirty minutes, Ziva suntanned, Tony and Gibbs hung out in the wave pool, and McGee and Abby were somewhere in the park. Abby and McGee met them at the beach when they had ten minutes from when they decided they were going to leave.

"Hay! How was your morning?" Abby asked Ziva excitedly.

"Good. Why are you so excited?" Ziva asked not sure why she was so hyper.

"Two things actually. One, a heard that someone was caught kissing holding up the line for one of the raft rides. And two, McGee aske me ouy!" she practically screamed hopping up and down, happy dance style.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ziva said sharing her excitement.

"You guys ready to go?" Gibbs asked as he dried off.

"Yeah," Abby said as she slipped clothes on over her dry swimsuit for until they go to Blizard Beach.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Blizard Beach

**A/N: I'm back from the land of the dead (or known to me as the land of the unmotivated and/or busy)! I am sooooo busy! This week I have band every day during and after school and all day Saturday and Sunday! I wont be able to sleep later than 8 o'clock for the next 33 days (I have a count down started). I really would LOVE to thank Jen-Ncis- Lover for her help. I've had the first part of this story saved on my laptop for like the past 3 months but have never her the time to finish it. I'll be putting up one last chapter bu tI have no idea when I will have the time to do it.**

They arrived at Blizzard Beach ten minutes after leaving Typhoon Lagoon. Since the park had been open for most of the morning already, it was fairly crowded. On the way there, Abby had said that they all had to get their swimsuits on and had to get in line for the Teamboat Springs.

"Come on, guys!" Abby said as she threw her stuff down on a table they had chosen to keep their stuff on. Everybody else put their stuff down and followed her to where she lead them to the line.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's going to take like an hour to get to the top of the line!" Tony complained leaning on the hand railing.

"If we don't wait in line now, it will just be longer later today when it get even warmer out! Stop complaining," Ziva said as she elbowed him in the ribs cause him to groan and everybody else in their group to laugh.

"What is this ride anyway, Abby?" McGee asked genuinely interested in her choice of ride.

"The longest white water raft ride in the world! We can all ride in one raft and it is going to be awesome!" she said very excitedly.

"How do you know all this stuff about Disney?" Tony asked.

She simply looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, "How people learn anything: Google."

Fifteen minutes later, they were getting in there raft. "See Tony, it only took twenty minutes," Ziva said.

"Twenty minutes one could have been on other water slides that have no line!"

"Shut up and get in the raft, DiNozzo." Gibbs said slapping the back of his head earning him a weird look from the lifeguard, not that he care what others thought of him.

When they were all in, the lifeguard pushed there raft off and they started down a windy and splashy path. When they hit the first corner, Tony grabbed the edge of the raft and leaned into the turn. They went slightly higher that they probably would have, so he told everybody to do it on the next turn. They all leaned on the next turn and they went way up the side and got a lot more speed. After lots more turns and leaning, they reached the end, or what they thought was the end because they had slowed down a lot. The turned a slow corner and went right under a barn house that had a "broken roof" that "melting snow" was leaking through. Everybody in the raft got wet going under the barn and the worst part, it was really cold water. After that they got to the end of the ride and exited the raft.

They were all standing at the end of the ride when Tony pulled Ziva's arm and pulled her towards another ride. Five minutes later after Abby, McGee, and Gibbs had stopped arguing about what they should do McGee asked, "Where did Tony and Ziva go?"

"Probably off to find a secluded corner to make out in," Abby said giggling. McGee gave her a confused look and Gibbs gave her one that was either of anger, annoyance, or both.

"Relax, Gibbs. I was just kidding!" Abby said playfully. "Now I wanna go on a body slide. It seems like they have a lot of them here!"

"Lead the way," said McGee.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were getting ready to ride the Downhill Double Dipper. It is two parallel body slides that you can race on. "I bet I can beat you to the bottom!" Tony yelled as he pushed off of the start leaving Ziva behind.

A handful of seconds later, both of them shot out the bottom of the slide into a pool. 'Ha! I beat you!" Tony shouted in victory.

"Because you cheated by getting a head start!" Ziva shot back.

"Face it, Zi, I'm always going to win! I'm heavier to the gravity will pull me down the slide faster."

"The one and only reason to be proud of your weight." Ziva said smirking.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding Tony. I love your blubber." Ziva said.

"How is it that you don't know what a contraction is, even though you do use them now, but you can make my belly fat sound like a good thing?" Tony said getting close to her and grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him for a kiss.

Right after their lips met they heard a whistle blow. They turned and saw a life guard telling them to get out of the pool because they were holding up the line. They exited the pool laughing at how much like teenagers they were acting.

Two hours later and several dozen trips down body slides, they met up the other three members of their group.

"Have you been on the Toboggan Racers yet?" Tony asked them.

"No! We were waiting for you to we can all go at once and race."

They went and stood in line and were talking about what they had done so far. "Did you guys go on the ride with the body slides where you can race?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Did you?" McGee said.

"Yes, and I won! Who won for you?"

"Me, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

There was a lull in the conversation so they stood in silence for a few more minutes until they made it to the front of the line. They each grabbed a mat and picked a lane to race in. They laid on the mat as they waited of the go ahead from the lifeguard. Once they got the okay, they all pushed off fast. The three guys took the early lead because to their weight while Abby and Ziva were slightly behind. But when they came to a bump in the slide, Abby and Ziva surge ahead because they got more speed of the hill than the guys. In the end, Ziva won with Abby less than a half second behind her with Gibbs coming in third and McGee in fourth and Tony coming last because he REALLY slowed down at the bump.

"Way to go Ziva!" Abby cheered.

"Thanks," Ziva said nonchalantly.

"You cheated!" Tony accused as they started walking someplace.

"Your just jealous because I won because I'm more fit than you!" Ziva said back.

"Sorry to break up the fight but what are we going to de now?" McGee asked.

"Well, the park closes in twenty minutes so I vote we go back to the hotel." Abby said. Everybody agreed.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in the hallway out side of their rooms. They decided that they would do whatever they wanted for the rest of the evening, it being only six. Gibbs said something about going to the pool and Abby and McGee mysteriously vanished into their room.

"Well, how about we see what else this hotel has to offer?" Tony asked as they started walking around the circle around the lake.

After a few minutes of walking, Ziva said, "This is nice."

"What?" Tony asked.

"This. Us. I don't know. Being able to walk around outside at night under the stars with someone and not having it be awkward." She said trying to explain a very unexplainable feeling. Tony grabbed her had in his as they walked.

"Do you wanna find some lounge chairs at the pool and lay down and watch the sky?" Tony asked.

Ziva didn't say anything but started walking toward one of the lap pools. "I always loved laying outside at night as a child went we went out of the city every summer. I haven't had the chance to do it in a while because it seems like I'm always in a city. I am right now I suppose." she said as they laid down next to each other by the quiet pool.

"We're still in a big city but maybe having an amazingly charming and not to mention incredibly handsome star gazing partner."

"Really? I didn't think the noise coming from the pool was that charming and that tree over there isn't that handsome." She said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm hurt that you wouldn't think of me." He said looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm kidding!" She said thinking he was serious she slapped his side.

"I know, I just like to mess with you," Tony said hitting her back, lightly.

"Trust me, I've noti-A shooting star!" Ziva said pointing to the sky where there was, in fact, a shooting star..

"Make a wish!" Tony said closing his eyes.

"I already have. What did you wish for?"

Tony sat up in his lounger and leaned over Ziva and cupped her face and kissed her. They kissed for a while before they heard a cough and turned to look at a married couple with two young kids that came to use the pool.

"Sorry." Tony muttered turning back to Ziva. "That, by the way, was what I wished for."

"Then you wasted a wish."

"How so?"

"A kiss from me is something you can just ask for, not wish for." Ziva said sincerely. It's amazing how a walk around a lake trying to find something to do can turn into a romantic evening star gazing.

Tony his head to look at Ziva who was still looking at the sky. As if she could sense that he was looking at her, she turner to look at him. "What's wrong? You look sad." Tony said.

"I was just thinking. When we leave tomorrow, will things ever be the same."

"Well, no. Before we weren't dating, but when we go back we will be."

Ziva sat up in frustration. "Not that. I mean, will we ever be like this again, as care free as we are now? Because to me it feels like we will fall apart went we go back to work and it wont feel as special as it does now."

Tony was shocked. First, he never thought that Ziva would ever admit that much emotion in one, no wait, two sentences. Second, he wasn't sure why she was having doubts about their relationship in the future.

"Ziva, I promise that our relationship with never crash and burn. I can't guarantee we will stay the same as we are now because there is no pressure and we both know there will be lots of pressure back in DC. But I also promise that I will try and keep this relationship as close to this as I can." Tony said really think about what he was saying really not want to lose one of the best things that has ever happened to him because of a doubt.

"Thank you Tony. I-um… I love you." Ziva said very hesitantly.

Tony heard what she said, sat looking at her a few seconds, got off his lounger, sat next to her on hers, whispered "I love you" in her ear, picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to their room.

**A/N2: Yes, I realized that the last part was really cheesey and OOC and that the ending of each chapter all seem the same but I kinda ran out of creative ideas after spend 4 hours making a powerpoint on ancient Egypt. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Date

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER! It's not really related to the disney part of the story cuz the is really fluffy TIVA. I am also really really really happy cuz I found out that for the band trip we take the week of spring break very year we are going to disney world! We get to be in the spectromagic parade and get to do the really cool recording thing where we record the music to a movie then we watch the movie with the music we played in it! If you're at disney the Tuesday after easter and see the parade you will see me. You should really thank Amanda for convincing me to finish this story.**

**It's finished- It's finished- It's finished- It's finished- It's finished **

A week later:

Ziva stood in her bathroom working on styling her hair for her date with Tony tonight. Ever since they had got back from Disney World a week ago, everything was different. She had started dating, as had McGee and Abby, and Gibbs was almost nicer to them and more fatherly.

Tony had said he would be at her apartment in thirty minutes from now and was going to take her to a really nice Italian restaurant.

She was wearing a silver dress that had a halter top with a small v-neck. It came down just above her knees. She had a pair of black strappy heels waiting to be worn sitting by the front door. She was in the process of straightening her hair with some full curls on the top layer.

She would never admit this to anyone but she was nervous; really nervous. She couldn't figure out why either. They had practically been dating for the past week and a half anyhow. But this was different. Because after tonight, things could never go back to the ways they were. Up until last week they were partners, but from now on they will be boyfriend and girlfriend or spouses or even ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend.

And that scared Ziva. If this didn't work out, all the stability she came to the USA and became a citizen for would mean nothing anymore.

But she couldn't think like that. Tony had promised that night stargazing at the pool that he would try as hard as he could to keep their relationship like it was then, and still is.

Ziva was brought out of her thoughts by the smell of smoke coming from her straightener as a chunk of her hair was smoking. She quickly finished up her hair before she could burn any of it off. She hated how just thinking of Tony got her so distracted that she could burn her own hair off. But that's also what she loved about him. No matter what mood she was in he could always make her smile.

She left the bathroom and headed for her bedroom when there was a knock on the front door. Wow, she really had lost track of the time. She went to the door and opened it of course finding Tony on the other side.

"Hey. You look beautiful." Tony said walking in and giving her a kiss.

"You know, people usually go on the date before they start the kissing." Ziva said teasing him. "and you look nice yourself."

He was wearing black dress pants with a royal blue dress shirt and a silver tie with Mickey Mouse heads on it. Abby had picked it out for him. It also conveniently matched Ziva's dress.

"Well, we aren't your average couple." Tony said grinning.

"True. We going to go?" She said as she grabbed her shoes and sat on a chair in the living room putting them on.

"Yeah, but I had a different idea." He said as they went to his car. He drove out of DC and into Virginia.

"Where are we going? I thought you said the restaurant was in DC." Ziva said as she watched out the window as they went from upscale DC to the middle-class suburbs of Virginia.

"Well, we were going to have a fancy dinner but then I decided that that's not really us. I mean, we started dating at Disney! We already established that we're not your normal couple so I thought what about our first date has to be average. I saw an add in the paper for this movie in the park thing and saw that they were showing The Sound Of Music in honor of the 45th anniversary and I remembered that you said it was your favorite movie so I though-"

"Tony," Ziva said cutting him off by putting a finger over his lips, "you're rambling. I think it is a great idea."

"Good, cause we're here." He said as he parked the car and they got out as he grabbed a blanket out of the trunk. He lead them to a screen in the middle of the park where a bunch of other people, mostly families, were sitting on blankets waiting for the movie to start.

"I feel very overdressed." Ziva said feeling weird wearing a fancy dress in the middle of a park.

"I thought about that and planned ahead." Tony said pulling out the keys to his car and handing them to her. "I put pants and a sweatshirt in there for you just in case."

"Thank you Tony," she said getting up go to go change.

She came back five minutes later just as the movie was starting. They laid down on the blanket with Ziva's head resting on Tony's shoulder. At some point towards the end of the movie, Ziva fell asleep causing Tony's arms to fall asleep and go all tingly. Not having the will to wake her up he carried her to the car and then went back for there stuff.

He was a little bummed out that she had fallen asleep because he had had more stuffed planned for tonight, but he was willing to sacrifice anything for Ziva.

They got back to Ziva's apartment and Tony was about to lift Ziva out of the car when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, have a nice nap?" He said helping out of the car with her leaning against his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I missed the end of the movie." she said pouting.

"I'm sure you've seen it many times already to know exactly what happens." They got inside and she sat down on the couch. He was in her kitchen looking in the fridge for any food.

"If I knew we weren't going out to eat I would have gotten some food." She said leaning against the door way.

"Well, I planned to go someplace else to eat tonight but you where sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I'm not tired anymore." she said as she yawned, so maybe she was lying, so what.

"I'm sure. Then do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, I got the perfect one in mind." She said as she went into the living room and started rummaging through a cabinet for the movie she was looking for. She found it and put it on. Tony sat down on the couch and she laid down with her head resting on his lap.

A commercial came on in the previews for Walt Disney World. "You know," Tony said, "I never understood why it was called the happiest place on Earth. But now I completely understand why."

"Me too." Ziva said and the movie Finding Nemo started. It was probably one of the main reasons they were dating right now. Got to love that little lost fish.

**It's finished- It's finished- It's finished- It's finished**

**A/N2: Thanks to all of those who have reviewed through out this story and please do it one last time! And a special thanks to NCIS-jen-lover for all her help through out the course of this story.**


End file.
